


Reassurance

by Riley_Ludicrous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Mentions of Lee Donghyuck | Haechan's Injury, Platonic Relationships, Qian Kun-centric, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Sweet Qian Kun, WayV Debut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riley_Ludicrous/pseuds/Riley_Ludicrous
Summary: Kun gives Donghyuck a call while everyone else is practicing, and the two encourage each other.





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stonerkun420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerkun420/gifts).



> This takes place late December, ish.

Qian Kun was introduced as one of the new SM Rookies on December 18, 2015. That is what you’ll find on his official profile. What you won’t find there is that Kun became “Mama” to the Chinese trainees and members of NCT sometime around the new year, and he’ll tell them off for it every time, but secretly he knows these kids—that’s what they alll, including him, are, kids in an unforgiving entertainment industry ready to eat them alive—adore him, say it out of affection and homesickness, maybe.

It spills over from Taeyong, who worries about everyone, but sometimes there are moments—

There are moments where he gets one of the members who isn’t Chinese, but is just far enough away from home for it to hurt, and who isn’t being sidelined that much, but still overlooked just a little too much for it to be okay. Kun, for all that he spent years waiting to properly debut, only to be easily lost in an eighteen-member dance video, for all that he had to wait so, so long, is not jealous of the others.

He’s a little angry at the company, a little bitter, but he tries his hardest not to be jealous of the members in the spotlight, because they’re all so tired all the time from working so hard, and he loves them a lot. He sees them hurting, and whenever he gets the chance, he tries to alleviate them of their stresses, whether it’s Taeil or Jisung or anyone in between.

Unfortunately, as the incredibly loving and compassionate are prone, he tends to overlook himself a little. It’s hard for anyone to see, mostly because they have so little time to see he assures himself, and the other members waiting to debut have to worry about themselves, he rationalizes, so he remains sidelined.

He thinks all this to himself and tells himself it’ll be over soon with the WayV debut, but he can’t help but wonder.

His thoughts digress. He doesn’t like to stew on things too long.

He focuses on one Lee Donghyuck instead, sequestered away to his home and heartbroken over missing the end of the year performance with all of NCT. He wonders if the younger boy is feeling antsy as the days lead up to it, knows he is, and decides he could do for a call. 

He’s sure that all the members FaceTime the younger as much as possible with all their hectic schedules, but Kun who’s not in as much of it has more time to do so, and Donghyuck probably feels lonely right now, anyway. He pulls out his phone and finds his contact information, readying himself with the broadest smile he can muster.

Donghyuck answers on the second ring, always so reliable, with his hood up and covering most of his face. Kun laughs sympathically and greets him, “Don’t worry, this isn’t part of a live.” Donghyuck lets out a sigh of relief and loosens the strings. 

“Kun-hyung, don’t you have practice?” He looks wistful, and Kun is reminded that this boy injured himself because he practiced too much. 

“No, I’m a little freer than the others, still,” he reassures, and Donghyuck blinks at the last part.

The younger’s face breaks into a beam. “You’ll be debuting with WayV, soon, right Hyung?” he looks so genuinely happy for the other, and he excitedly goes on, “I’m glad, you guys are gonna be so cool, and popular, I bet!”

Kun smiles warmly in response. “If you think we’re good, I’ll be satisfied. You have good judgement, Hyuck-ah.” 

Donghyuck swells up with pride like a child commended by a teacher, and Kun is so fond of this dongsaeng even if they rarely get the chance to talk. This call is good for the both of them, he decides.

“Kunnie-hyung, you should call me more often! I like talking to you,” Donghyuck pouts to reinforce the sentiment, “and you almost never call me.” Kun wonders how the hyungs Donghyuck spends most of his time with handle this much cuteness and comes up blank. 

“I didn’t know you wanted to hear from me,” Kun says quietly, “but I’ll call again soon, if you want to hear from me.”

Donghyuck pouts even harder and whines, “Hyung, I always like hearing from you! You’re so sweet to me, I think the others are jealous when I get your attention!” The latter part is spoken with a high chin and a bratty voice, and Kun snorts at his antics.

“Oh, Donghyuck-ah, you really know how to make someone feel special, don’t you?” he teases fondly. “I bet you say that to all the other members.”

Donghyuck holds a hand to his chest like he’s affronted. “I’m perfectly loyal, Hyung, how dare you insinuate otherwise!”

He’s so dramatic and oddly present despite not even being in the same city that Kun takes a moment to look at the other fondly. He finally says, “No, of course you are, Hyuck-ah. We’re so lucky to have you.”

Donghyuck looks a little struck, like not enough people tell him this. Kun feels a strange solidarity with this boy who’s debuted twice, sung and danced on stage for many audiences, and still feels pushed a little to the side. 

He sense Donghyuck’s uncertainty and changes the subject. “How’s your mom?”

Donghyuck flashes him a grateful smile and dives into telling about all the food he’s eaten, and how he helps his mom cook as much as he can on crutches. He speaks so lovingly of her, and Kun hates that he had to be injured to be able to spend so much time with her. 

Eventually Donghyuck convinces him to talk about his practices for both the year-end performance with NCT as a whole, and for WayV. He admits to Donghyuc that, “It’s weird, preparing for something so close that I’ll actually be a major part of.” He can tell Donghyuck wants to tell him he’s wrong, that he is a major part of NCT, but they both know this is actually Kun’s turn to really shine. 

When it’s time for them to say good-byes, Donghyuck gets a soft look, “Hyung, you know I’m really excited that you get to do this, right?”

“Yeah, Huck-ah,” he assures, “I know. Buh-bye! I love you!” He waves, and Donghyuck waves back.

“Love you, Hyung, buh-bye!”

**Author's Note:**

> I promised one of my readers I'd write this, and here we are! ngl, this started out a lot angstier than I made it in the end. I hope you like this! I think I'll devote the weekends to one shots. This entire dynamic is very soft platonic, if you didn't read it in the tags!! There isn't romance intended.


End file.
